<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Party by Finn_The_Crab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462293">Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Crab/pseuds/Finn_The_Crab'>Finn_The_Crab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Christmas, Christmas Party, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Engie is rough, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Kinky, LMAO, Light BDSM, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Slut!Spy, Voyeurism, Whole Team Orgy - Freeform, Whole Team is just fucking each other, exhibitionist, goddamit a lot of medic/pyro, heavy is a gentle giant, im kind of fucked up, masochist medic, masochist spy, okay a lil bit of medic/pyro, pyro is amab, pyro knows german, pyro uses they/them pronouns, sadistic sniper, scout is an anal vigin, spy is a slut, wow that would be a good headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Crab/pseuds/Finn_The_Crab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted another fic of a whole team orgy, so I took it into my own hands. Uhhh... I hope that people reading this like it. But, seriously, spy is very much a slut in this fic. I don't know why. But he really damn is. I might do requests, but only if you guys ask for good ones and actually ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demoman/Heavy (Team Fortress 2), Demoman/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Demoman/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Demoman/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931157">Accelerant</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/pseuds/DancingGrimm">DancingGrimm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, if you like this, it'd be pretty great if you left a comment or kudos. If you have any requests, you can definitely ask, cause I have like 0 brain cells to come up with my own ideas with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mercs got five days free, all to themselves. They deserved it and, hell, they needed it. They'd all been working their asses off that month and the last as it grew closer to winter. Now it was Christmas week (Christmas was on Saturday), and they were all lounging around lazily, enjoying their break. Of course, not all of them celebrated Christmas, as not all of them were Christian, or even religious. However, they all had decided that they would do Christmas this year. More of just the "Decorate the tree and eat cookies" kind of thing than the religious kind. Pyro was the one who had decided to make cookies, and Medic was the one who decided to watch to make sure that they didn't accidentally poison the cookies or burn down the base. Soldier had taken on the duty of decorating the tree, which was currently only decorated with red, white, and blue ornaments, the others left abandoned in the box. Spy was draped across one sofa, reading a book written in French. Heavy was on the other, smaller sofa, writing a letter to his family. Scout was annoying Sniper relentlessly, as he does. Engie was sketching plans for some new contraption on some stray pieces of paper. Demo was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>That was, until he wandered in with a small stack of papers in his hands and a grin on his face. "Hullo!" He said to the room at large. Everyone looked at him for a moment, some of them mumbling back "Hello," before returning to what they were doing before. The Demoman, unperturbed, walked over to Heavy and held out a paper for him. Heavy looked up from the mess of Russian he had been scrawling to look at the paper.</p><p>"Demoman is having party?" the Heavy said after a minute. Demo grinned.</p><p>"Aye, and ye best be coomin', if ye don't want me to drag ye there meself!" He headed over to the Sniper, who was currently wondering how much trouble he'd get in if he stabbed the Scout. The sniper took one of the papers, realizing it was a hand-written invitation to Demoman's party, with little doodles of things around the edges. The scout stopped annoying Sniper long enough to take one of the papers greedily and begin sounding the words out quietly to himself. Demo then hurried over to Engie, who took a paper and set it on the table next to him, then continued his sketching. Demo didn't seem to care one whit, and headed over to Spy, who took one and looked over it boredly.</p><p>"Why, pray tell, are you having a 'Christmas Break Party', and why are you inviting all of us with silly handwritten invitations?" He said, his voice a bored drawl. Demoman opened his mouth to respond, but before he did, soldier snatched a paper from his hands and read it quickly.</p><p>"It is the true American belief that Christmas is a time for CELEBRATION! I will attend your party, Scot, and so will every other mercenary here! That is, if they aren't the twinkle-toed princesses they act like on the field!" He yelled. Spy grimaced.</p><p>Demo looked around for a second. "Ay, have any of you lads seen the pyro an' the medic?" He asked, holding up his last two sheets of paper.</p><p>"They are in kitchen," Heavy said, pointing in its direction. Demo thanked him and headed off to give them their invites. When he got there, he saw two trays of cookies on a counter, medic carefully decorating a cookie, and- wait, pyro had their mask-</p><p>"Pyro? Demo said quietly, trying not to stare at them. They had their mask up enough for them to try a cookie. Even though he could barely see their face, the demoman felt as if he had intruded on something private. Pyro looked up suddenly and hurriedly put the cookie down, tugging the mask back down over their face. They turned away from the demoman, who was staring down at the ground, counting the tiles of the kitchen. It was silent for a second.</p><p>"Hello, mien freund," Medic said finally, breaking the silence. "Did you need something?"</p><p>"Ah, well, aye," Demo responded, looking pointedly toward the Medic and <em>not </em>toward Pyro. "I was goin' to give you booth this. Here." He held out the two papers to medic, who took them and glanced at them though his glasses.</p><p>"Thank you, herr Demo. If you'd be so kind..." He said quietly, motioning to the door. Demo got the message and left.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Pyro?" Medic said softly, putting his hand on their shoulder. Pyro turned to them, their optical mask covering their face. "Hmdah Hmhuda hmah hmrm hmmf?" They said through the mask. (<em>Do you think he saw my face?</em>)</p><p>"Pyro, honestly, I do think he saw your face. But there is no need for worry or panic. These are men you've been working with for over 7 months now. I trust herr demo enough to know that he wouldn't purposely tell everyone what he saw," Medic responded, picking up the tube of icing he had before Demoman came in.</p><p>"Hmmph, hud hmmf dmphhah hmpf!" Pyro pointed out, frustrated that the doctor was acting so calm. (<em>Yeah, but he drinks a lot!</em>)</p><p>"Pyro, please calm yourself. I know that your privacy is something important to you, but have you considered opening up to zhe team a bit?" He said, glancing over at Pyro, who was flicking on and off the gas stove to calm themself.</p><p>Pyro said nothing, but continued flicking the stove.</p><p>"Pyro, if you keep doing that, you are going to asphyxiate me," Medic murmured. A hissing sound from the mask informed medic that the pyro was trying not to laugh. They took their hand off the stove.</p><p>"Are you going to this Christmas party, or what?" Medic inquired, holding up the little invitation. </p><p>"Hmaduh, had<em>uh</em>," The pyro said, acquiescing. (<em>I mean, I g</em>uess.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party time, I guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have the party, and some accidental incidents lead to something totally unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay maybe I should change the title of the fic...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday evening, the sun was going down in the sky. There was lively music from the base, and Demo's party was just getting started. Soldier, Engie, and Sniper were already there, somewhat surprisingly. The engineer had brought his guitar and was playing some songs while Soldier and Sniper were arguing about whether jazz or country music was better. The demoman had brought in a cooler that Engie had made, which could keep things cold for an incredibly long time without being powered by anything. In it was bottles of beer, a wine bottle tucked into one corner, and some whiskey. </p>
<p>"Fetch me one of them beer bottles, would you?" Engie said to Sniper, who rolled his eyes and went to get two bottles, one for himself and one for the Engineer. As he was just about to go back, a slender figure reached into the cooler next to him, withdrawing the wine with one gloved hand. Sniper straightened up to find himself uncomfortably close to the Spy. He nodded awkwardly as a greeting, and went back with the two bottles in hand.</p>
<p>Spy stood where he was for a second, contemplating. The bushman had been very close to him. So close, in fact, that he had felt the sniper's breath just against his cheek. Then he shook himself, clearing the thought from his mind, and poured himself a glass of wine. The scout entered the room as Engineer started playing another song. </p>
<p>"Hey, what's up!" Scout said, entering the room loudly. He was holding his own can of bonk, so it didn't seem like he was going to get a drink from the cooler. "Yo, Engie! Know any songs by Tom Jones?" He shouted over to the engineer, who sighed in annoyance. "Y'know, I've got a tattoo..." Scout went on to tell Demoman all about the tattoo he got saying "sex bom" on his chest.</p>
<p>A minute or two later, Heavy and Medic entered the room together. Behind them was pyro. Everyone was there.</p>
<p>"Wow, I did not really expect everyone to come," the doctor said, to nobody in particular. He grabbed his own bottle of beer and settled down on the couch. Heavy sat by him, not taking a beer, because he wasn't in the mood to get drunk. He just wanted to hang out and have fun. The engineer, tired of being berated by Scout to play Tom Jones, set his guitar down and started up a record player. This music was calmer and less lively, and everyone got into the flow of things. Heavy was discussing something about Russia and birds with Medic. Soldier and Demoman were laughing at Scout's stupid tattoo, while Scout grinned proudly, thinking he was cooler than the both of them. Engie sat with the Pyro, showing them his newest idea. Sniper sat alone in one corner of the room, a beer in hand. Spy was sitting around, surveying everything around him. Then Spy, who admittedly was already through two glasses of wine, decided to do something.</p>
<p>He headed over towards Sniper, since he was the only one who wasn't talking to someone else and because... well, we'll get to that later. The sniper was sitting in a chair positioned so it was facing away from the corner, so he could basically see everything going on. He watched as Spy came close, then stood right by him and lit a cigarette. He was closer than would be normal, only about half a foot (six inches) separating them. He looked up at the man who had come here for seemingly no reason at all.</p>
<p>"Well, g'day, I guess. Why'd ya come over here?" Sniper asked. Spy looked down at the taller man for once. "For a smoke," he responded simply, taking a drag on the cigarette between his lips, "and to talk."</p>
<p>"Excuse me? About wot, exactly?" the marksman inquired, watching as the engineer quickly stamped out his papers, Pyro having set flame to them on accident.</p>
<p>"I'm not quite sure how to say this." He took a deep pull on the cigarette. "You are the person I am closest to here, non?" The sniper shrugged, and nodded his head once. "I have told you a great many things I haven't told many other people, this is true. Well, now I will tell you something I never thought I would tell anyone again." Sniper looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, as the spy took another drag of his cigarette. "I've been observing you, Sniper. More than I mean to. You unconsciously draw my eyes toward you. I trust you a great deal, and I have realized that I might be craving you. I might love you." </p>
<p>The spy looked at the cigarette for a moment, then decided he didn't really want it and snuffed it out, tossing it in a waste bin nearby. He turned back to look at the Sniper, who was staring at him, his eyes wide and his lips just slightly parted. He looked incredibly surprised, and obviously not without reason.</p>
<p>"Is this some joke? Have you been watching me and decided that the best way to turn me down would be to humiliate me? I keep that journal private. <em>Very private. </em>If this is a joke, you, you-" He sputtered angrily. Spy turned and pressed his finger against the Sniper's lips, cutting him off before he could insult the Spy.</p>
<p>"Are you saying that I somehow missed something? You... keep a journal. And... 'turn you down'..." The spy muttered for a second piecing things together, and then leaned down and kissed the other man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>